A Key and a Dream
by Jast
Summary: Sora decides to spend the night at Kairi's house, though an accident occurs on the way and he meets a friend that he thought he'd never meet again. Set a month after Kingdom Hearts II, and flashbacks may contain spoilers. T for upcoming chapters.
1. A battlefree evening

Disclaimer: with the exception of any original characters I made just to advance the plot, I own nothin!

It was one month after the events of Sora and his friends' endeavors to stop organization XIII. The king mickey had returned to his queen and castle along with the trusted knight and court wizard. Sora and Riku had returned home to the islands after defeating Xenmas in one final battle and discovering the door to the light. Although things were suppose to return to normal, one boy has been restless and decided not to join his friends today.

Sora rested on his bed, holding his hand up examining it. He held in it a blue sphere, the boy watched as the last rays of the sun went through it, giving it an ethereal sparkle. Bringing his arm back down, he leaned forward and looked out his window. He could see the island that he and his friends would go to play at. Normally he would be over there also, but today, he just wasn't in the mood. He rose from his bed and placed the sphere on his model ship that hung in the center of the room. There were four dolls placed in it. One was a brunette boy with unruly hair and red clothes, himself. The one next to it had red-headed girl with white&purple clothes, Kairi. The two other dolls were in the crow's nest. The first one was a blonde girl wearing a white dress, Naminè. Beside her was the last doll. His spiky hair was blonde and he wore a black cloak, Roxas.

Sora studied at the doll, as if seeing if it was going to say a few wordss. He picked it up and placed it on a small table beside his bed. He also brought the sphere from the boat and put it next to the doll. The boy plopped onto his bed, his head resting on his hands. He stared down onto his chest. More or less, into it; his heart. The final events in the world that never was suddenly flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes, as if trying to see them better.

He was there, along with Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku and Kairi. Xenmas had been defeated. It was time to leave, A portal to the world of light opened up in front of the group. Donald and Mickey went to investigate it. Though the king had no clue as to where it came, it was worth a try. Out of nowhere, Pluto, the king's dog, appeared and ran a circle around him before entering the portal. "Wait for me!" Goofy yelled out, hobbling after him and through the portal. Mickey followed the knight, Donald shouted for them to hurry before leaving them.

There were only three people left, or in a sense, five. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all stood side-by-side in front of the portal. There was a girl standing in front of them. Blonde-haired and wearing a white dress, it was Naminè. The girl approached them as if saying a last goodbye. "Thank you, Naminè." Kairi said in a low voice. Naminè looked over at Sora and smiled. "See, we met again. Just like we promised." Sora stared at Naminè for a moment, confused. He heard a voice deep inside his heart. It belonged to someone, but not him. "You said that we'd meet again." Sora looked down at his heart, trying to figure out who owned that voice. He lifted his head and found a boy standing in front of him. It was Roxas. "I think I understand now, I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you." Naminè nodded and smiled again, "I thought we nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness." Roxas brought his hand up to his heart, "But you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." "So, that means we can still be together!" He stepped beside her and nodded, "Right, anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

Kairi nodded also and looked at Sora, "And we'll be together every day, right Sora?" Sora was a tad surprised by the comment and almost lost his balance, "um...yeah!" he watched as Kairi extended her hand to Naminè. She accepted it as a golden light surrounded them both. In a few moments, it ceased, and Naminè was no longer there. Only Kairi, examining herself to see if anything had changed. Sora stared at her, both confused and shocked. "Look Sharp!" Roxas said to him. He turned to face Roxas as the both of them began to be enveloped in a blue light. Now Roxas was no longer there, now inside of him. Riku stepped forward and reassured them, "Don't worry, you're all still you." Kairi stepped forward also, though into the portal. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded. When they started walking towards it something happened, it was closing. Kairi called out to the both of them before the portal had shut on the two, sealing them into the realm of darkness.

The Alter of Naught started to shake. It was falling apart, the whole castle. They caught a glimpse of the emerald core in the distance. From it came a gigantic metallic dragon, its cry was filled with its fear and rage of the two people still there. Resting inside the dragon's head was a man covered from head to toe in armor. It was Xenmas, still alive. The Alter started to tilt, carrying the boys with it. Riku looked around hastily, looking for something he could use, he found it. A small aircraft with a circular platform on its side bearing the nobody symbol. He hurried to his feet and jumped off the Alter. Sora called out to him, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. He found him in the small aircraft, motioning for him to get on. Sora nodded and hopped on one of the rail of the alter, then jumping onto the circle. Riku flew them under the dragon as the both of them drew their weapons. It seems, their battle wasn't over just yet.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" He opened his eyes lazily, trying to recognize who's voice that was. It was his mother, calling from the kitchen.  
Once again, he glanced over at where he placed the blue sphere and doll. Rising from his bed he picked up the sapphire sphere and placed it in his pocket. He felt around under his bed and produced the pair of shoes that he wore in his last adventure. "'K Mom! Be down in a bit!" He slipped on his shoes and took one more thing off from the stand, a tiny blue cube.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he found a woman placing the plates down onto the table. Her burgundy hair fell to her waist, and her blue eyes shined just as much as Sora's. She wore a red blouse and blue jeans. Sora sat himself at the side of the table, "So what are we having tonight?" His mother smiled at him and placed his food in front of him, "Steak." He nodded and picked up the fork&knife beside the plate, "My favorite! Thanks Mom!" She smiled warmly at her son and sat at the head of the table, "You know Sora, I probably would believe you if you didn't say that about everything I cook." Sora grinned from ear to ear at his mother, "What can I say? Everything you cook is just so good I can't decide, so I just pick all of them!" She shook her head and ruffled the boy's hair. He shook his head sharply and put on a stern face, which in Sora's case; goofy. His mother laughed at him and gave him a small shove.

They ate in silence for a while, he put his hand inside his pocket, fumbling around aimlessly for something. He placed his fork down and told his mother he was done eating, she nodded to him and took his plate to the sink. "Mom, is it ok if I spend the night at Kairi's?" Once again she nodded, "Just remember not to try anything sneaky." Withdrawing his hand from his pocket, he placed them behind his head and grinned. "Like what?" "I don't know, maybe making me one of the youngest grandmothers on the islands." "Like I would do that!" she chuckled to herself as she turned on the water. "Oh right, I forgot. You need to be one of the sharper knives in the drawer to do stuff like that." Sora was walking to the door leading to the living room and frowned when he realized what that comment meant.

The boy scanned the living room, looking for something specific. The big screen T.V., He had bought from the rest of his munny that he earned from defeating heartless, sat quietly in the back corner. About ten feet away from it was the long couch, curved as if to crowd around it. A painting of a dove in flight rested on the wall right behind him. His ears pricked up at the sound of something. What could it be? He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to filter the noise. When it came to him his eyes widened as he gasped, "Oh no, I forgot!" Sora dashed to his red backpack that was laying down carelessly beside the front door. While he had searched frantically for the zipper, small impacts and cries for help rose from the bag. Unzipping his backpack slightly, two small heads poked out from the opening.

They were chipmunks. One had on a black jacket with a white feathery collar, while the other merely wore a yellow hawaiian shirt covered in a pattern of red flowers. The first one had a small black nose and its incisors were neatly next to each other. The second's red nose and bucked teeth gave it a more goofy appearance. The both of them were gasping for breath. Sora gave a small grin and unzipped it all the way. "Sorry Chip!" He said as he glanced over to the black-nosed chipmunk. Turning his head to the red-nosed chipmunk, he apologized also. "Sorry Dale!" Chip shook his head and jumped out of the backpack. "Sorry? Do you know what it's like to be trapped inside a book bag for a whole weekend?" Sora shook his head and brought his hands up in defense upon hearing this, "I said I was sorry!" The chipmunk sighed and shook his head. "You know Sora, you could have at least let us out around evening or something." Dale tried to jump out of the backpack, but stumbled and rolled down it, landing on the carpet on his bottom and a small thud. "Yeah Boss! Don't you ever study?" Sora scratched his cheek and looked around aimlessly, "Well..." Both of the chipmunks shook their heads at the keyblade master that stood in front of them and whispered to each other in unison, "Thought so." Sora shook his head and lifted the mini duo in each hand. He told them his destination and to hop on as he lifted Chip to his hood, and Dale to his shirt pocket. Picking up his backpack, he pushed open the door and headed out.

The evening sun still hung in the horizon, as if it wasn't going down without a fight. Sora walked nonchalantly along the roads of Destiny islands, small neighborhoods were scattered here and there. The grassy fields and hills all took a pinkish appearance to the twilight hour. He could see the beach not too far off from where he was. The waves gently rolled onto the sand. Their sounds softly went into the trio's ears, soothing them, as if a lullaby. Sora took the sapphire orb from his pocket and once again held to the sun. He watched as the sphere began to emit a golden sparkle from the sun's light. For a few moments, he stood there, moving the sphere while watching the light inside it to move along with it.

Suddenly, his serenity had been shattered by an unutterable smell. Sora threw down his backpack and staggered, almost throwing Chip&Dale out of their resting places. "Whoa! What is that?" Chip wriggled out from his hood and onto his shoulder, "What's what Sora?" The boy lifted his nose in the air, now trying desperately to find the stench and to either eliminate it or to avoid it at all costs. His nose rested at the source on the ground, his backpack. Carefully, he unzipped the outermost compartment. His eyes started to widen and tear, while his nose flared up, as if in pain. "What happened to my backpack?" Chip shook his head and climbed down to Sora's shirt pocket, where Dale was dozing off peacefully. He shook the chipmunk sharply, waking him up. Dale came around lazily. Yawning and stretching as if he had a good night's sleep, Although he merely had been asleep for ten minutes. "Huh? What? I miss something Chip?" Sora looked down at his shirt pocket, listening in to the chipmunks little conversation. Chip shook his at his friend upon seeing him fully awake. "I told you to go before we left!" Dale stared at him for a few moments, blinking from time to time, obviously confused. His eyes widened as he gasped, "Well I couldn't help it! Sora had us locked in there for two and a half days straight!" Chip sighed and pointed upwards, "Oh well. go tell Sora you're sorry." Dale nodded as the two of them climbed up to the boy's collar.

Sora's eyes were wide, his left eye twitched slightly. The red-nosed chipmunk stuttered on what to say, "Well, hm, Boss, I...got something to tell ya." Chip folded his arms and frowned, "Out with it!" Dale sighed and scratched behind his head. "Really sorry, but, I kinda used the bathroom in your book bag."Sora shook his head, the truth was now hitting him. "My books, my geometry in English books, my sketchbook... Ms. Creshan's gonna kill me." Dale shook his head and patted him on the shoulder, "Well it's not so bad, I chewed a hole through it and went inside an empty compartment." Sora sighed and zipped back his bag. "No problem Dale. I'll just get another backpack in town, its not like Kairi's house isn't that way anyhow." He unzipped another compartment and pulled out several books. Four were his Geometry and English textbooks and their respective notebooks, the fifth book being his sketchbook. He divided the both of them under his arms and started walking towards town, leaving his soiled backpack on the ground. Chip&Dale went back to their respective spots. Chip sat atop Sora's shoulder, getting a view of their little trip while Dale stretched and yawned once more before heading back to sleep. Sora gave one last glance behind him at the setting sun before heading into the urban area.

Well, that's it for my first chapter! If you're wondering why Chip&Dale are with Sora, or why Dale calls him boss, I'll be saving that for later. >.> Sorry if some of the words in the Naminè&Roxas scene aren't exact, but I believe its pretty close to being on the mark. Also, sorry that things didn't pick up yet, chapter 2 or 3 should be where it will.


	2. Vadit: Notorious Assasin, or Idiot?

Disclaimer: with the exception of any original characters I made just to advance the plot, I own nothin!

Sora wandered the streets of town, looking for the nearest general store. Chip was curled up in his hood, sleeping softly. Dale rested in his shirt pocket, sound asleep. He sighed as he walked along the sidewalks of the town. The sun started to sink further below the horizon, dusk was turning into darkness. He scanned the urban area, getting his bearings and making a mental note of where he should go. _Let's see, North would be the mayor's house, which would be Kairi's house. So that means I should go West._ _OK, Gent Avenue: Mayor's house._ Sora nodded to himself and continued walking forward.

Soon enough, he had reached the general store, ran by Selphie's family. He peered through its large window to see if it was still open. No one. The boy looked behind him to see a clock sitting on a pillar, only 7:30, they should still be open. He momentarily forgot that he still had books in his arms and almost dropped them by trying to knock. Sora pondered on how to get their attention for a moment when he came up with a simple idea. He looked left&right to make sure no one was looking and gave the wooden door a sharp headbutt. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a woman about the age of his mother. Her brown hair was short and well-kept. Her Amber eyes were kind and energetic, and she wore a green dress and apron. It was Selphie's mother. She smiled at the dazed boy and welcomed him in. Sora nodded in thanks, almost dropping his books.

When he came back to his senses, Sora gave her a weak grin. "Hey Jessie!" Jessie nodded to him as he entered the shop. He looked around, hoping he would be able to find an appropriate backpack. He walked over to the far corner of the shop and found what he was looking for. A navy blue backpack bearing the image of a two swords crossed and a shield laying on top of them. He quickly set the books down beside him and removed the bag of its original contents. Fitting his books inside, he lifted it up to the counter. "That'll be 300 munny Sora." The boy felt around in his pocket for his munny and produced the amount needed. "So, how's your mother doing?" "Ok I guess." He slung his new backpack over his shoulder and edged toward the door. "Wish I could talk to you longer, but I got to get going. Give Chris and Selphie my regards!" He waved good-bye to her before heading out the door.

Once again, Sora out walking on the night streets, now heading to Kairi's house. He looked up into the night sky. A few droplets of water splashed onto his face. He shook his head sharply and brought it back to earth. He lifted his hand slowly up to his hood, carefully scooping Chip up and placing him in the shirt pocket opposite of Dale's as to not wake him. He lifted his hood over his head and continued walking to the intersection where he had taken a mental note.

His pace started to hasten, the rain was now becoming more intense. He had reached the intersection and had spotted a bus stop to his right. His ears pricked up at the sound of lighting cracking off in the distance he brought a hand up to his chin, pondering on which action to take. No contest. He walked underneath the canopy of the bus stop and plopped onto the bench to take a small breather. The two chipmunks lazily wriggled out of their respective pockets and sat on the bench also. They all sat in silence for a while, just waiting for the rain to end. They watched the cars drive by, the headlights beaming as they went while the window washers were constantly alternating left&right. Dale scanned the town, trying to figure out why they were merely sitting here. "Gee Boss, aren't we suppose to be at Kairi's by now?" Sora nodded to the red-nosed chipmunk and looked up into the night sky, "Yeah, but its raining a bit too much at the minute, we'll have to wait out this storm first." Dale nodded and crawled back into Sora's pocket, the night's chill now getting to him. Chip looked up at the boy and decided to change the subject. "Well Sora, what do you think about our new Mini-Gummi system? When you get ready to land, the ship will turn into small cube that you can carry around with you." Sora grinned as he reached his hand into his pocket and produced a tiny blue block. "It's great! Though you think you can install an entertainment system or autopilot or something?" Chip shook his head and looked toward the street, "You can do that on your time." Sora scooped Dale out from his pocket and grinned, "Alright, just kidding." He rose from his seat and looked left&right, "I'll be right back. Just ate dinner a while ago and I'm still hungry. I'll bring something back for you two." The black-nosed chipmunk nodded to the boy before using curling up next to Dale, using his back as a cushion and drifting off to sleep.

Sora hands were kept deep in his pockets while he searched the and streets for a vending machine. A droplet of water from the rain hung down from his hair and dropped onto his nose, inducing a shiver and sneeze. Once again, he came out on the sidewalks, looking for something that he could get food from. He heard something off in the distance, lighting cracking again and a motorcycle. He stood erect and glanced behind him, it sounded as if it was coming closer; at full speed. Sora caught sight of the single headlight come closer, faster by the second. When the motorcycle was about ten meters away from him, he shielded his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded. It slid for a moment, coming to a stop. The headlight turned off, though the light poles around them gave the boy enough light to see the rider. He wore a black helmet with demons wings painted on the sides. His navy blue uniform resembled something of what Cloud used to wear in Sora's first adventure, though it was missing a claw, cape and armor that was below the waist. Instead of one metal pad on his shoulder, he wore two and had sleeves. His left arm hung loosely, though its hand was fixed on a large gunblade. The handle's was a mirror image of how Leon's was, but the blade was probably fifty percent wider and longer than his.

The man turned off the motor and nonchalantly stepped off his bike. "Your name is Sora, right?" Sora shook his head and folded his arms, "What if it is?" The man shook his head and took off his helmet, holding it against his side. Now revealed was spike, unruly hair at middle length, his face was the appearance of some man in his mid-20s His crimson eyes were vibrant, yet held something cruel inside. A grin appeared across his face as he uttered this sentence, "The name's Vadit. And if you are, then I suggest you run." Sora merely shook his head, almost on the verge of tapping his foot. "Oh really? Why's that?" Vadit's grin disappeared, a smirk now taking its place. His eyes now had revealed the what was hidden. "If you don't, than I'll just kill you..." As he said that, he tossed his helmet up in the air. It came down right behind his back as he kicked it away with his right heel. He hefted his blade and pointed it at the boy, crouching low into a battle stance. Just as they heard the helmet hit the ground, he said the rest of his sentence, "...on the spot."

In an instant he disappeared, Sora looked around hastily, trying to figure out where he went. Vadit appeared right in front of him, striking him in the face, stunning him for a brief moment. His right hand picked him up by his collar and flung him effortlessly into an car not too far off. Sora impact on the car left it demolished. It now laid on its side the side that the boy was on had a large dent in it, all four of its windows were shattered. He rose up slowly and hopped down to earth. Vadit turned to him, the smirk still across his face. "So, what are you going to do? Run, or die?" Sora crouched low into his battle stance and shook his head, "What do you want with me?" "Sora, I would be happy to tell you, if orders allowed me to. But now, I think its better for me to just carry out my role." "Whatever." "So, are you going to run and give me a little bit of fun, or just stay quiet and let me kill you?" "I'll give you a hint Vadit..." A white light started to glow around his hands for a brief moment then ceased, now replaced by his trusted keyblade. "I don't run!"

Vadit merely shrugged and charged at the boy once more. Sora brought up his weapon in defense as the gunblade came crashing down onto it. He pushed back the blade and did a counterattack of his own, only to hit thin air. Sora looked around hurriedly, trying to register what had just happened. The man disappeared, but how? His motorcycle was gone too. He had only walked a few feet when he heard an engine revving behind him. It was Vadit, his gunblade still hung loosely and dangerously in his left hand. Acting merely on instinct, the boy took flight with his keyblade, now hefted on his shoulder. Vadit chuckled to himself as he slid his gunblade into a holster on the side of his bike. He yelled out to him as he gave chase, having fun all the while, "I thought you said you don't run?"

Sora sprinted down the streets of the town, looking for something to use for cover from the madman chasing him. The rain was still unrelenting. His heart was racing. Where was he? Should I look back? No. Not yet. He kept running until he found an alley and turned into it. Spotting a fire escape, he hurried up it in hopes of losing him for the time being. Six floors later, he arrived at the roof. Sora looked up into the night sky and looked at the full moon. He stared at it for a few moments. His hard breathing began to ebb away as he caught his breath. He looked behind him once again and waited for a few seconds. He could tell, the man was here.

In an instant, the motorcycle launched itself into the air from the alley wall. Sora once again brought up his weapon in defense. Though this time, there was no rider. When it was right in front of him, he watched as the bike was cut in half from the force of Vadit's blade. Vadit had used it as a preemptive strike and clashed blades with the boy yet again. Sora gazed into the man's eyes, they were filled with warring emotions. Regret and sympathy being the most evident. He pushed the man's blade back and struck a blow to his left side. Vadit clutched his side, trying to soothe the singeing pain. "So, that's a keyblade eh? Nice weapon. Bet I'm not the only person to say that." Sora shook his head and pointed it at him, "You're right about that, join the club." Vadit patted his side "I would join, but I have my own." The boy tilted his head in confusion upon hearing that. He looked on as Vadit threw his gunblade to the ground. He flexed his hand slowly as a black beam of light emitted from his hand. It began to solidify as it took the form of a keyblade. Sora's eyes widened in recognization as he saw what was in his hand. "That's..." Vadit smirked as he examined his weapon. "You guessed it, a keyblade. And if I remember correctly, you stabbed yourself with a blade that looked just like this, didn't you?" The boy shook his head once more and clenched his fist, "But that disappeared afterward, how did you get it?" Vadit closed his eyes, as if to think matter out. "Sorry, but I really don't feel like answering questions at the minute."

Sora charged at the man, swinging his weapon in a large arc. Vadit merely dodged to the side and brought down his blade upon the boys back. Turning into a spin, he used to butt of the keyblade, striking Sora a glancing blow across the head. In the same movement, while he was still stunned, he thrust his blade through the boy's back, and into his heart. Sora's eyes widened in pain and disbelief at this person. He yelled in pain as Vadit withdrew his blade. He watched as Sora fell to his knees, than face first into the roof. He merely shrugged at him as he gave him a small nudge to the ribs, making sure that the boy was no longer awake. The man sighed as he lifted his dark keyblade on his shoulder and walked away nonchalantly.

When he was one hundred yards away, he spotted an fiery red feline-like creature in front of him. It wore bangles on each of his legs. There was a strange tattoo on his left legs. It had a XIII tattoo on its left foreleg. He wore two feathers in his mane while the tuft of fur at the end of his tail was ablaze. "I thought you told him you were going to kill him." Vadit merely shrugged and jumped off the building, landing cleanly on his feet. The feline known as Red XIII jumped down also, landing right next to the man. "Nah, I wouldn't really find myself killing someone. Just not my style." Vadit heard another voice come from behind him, "Then why did you bother showing up then?" He looked behind him to see a crimson cape blowing effortlessly in the wind, it landed right beside him when it began to levitate. It started to take the shape of a human when it was dramatically spun about, revealing a man with long black hair, "Since when did you have style Vadit?" Vadit merely chuckled to himself as they walked down the street. "One: I decided to show up to test him, and to help him. He'll be needing all the help he can get soon. Two: Vincent, I've always had style! Did you not see the way I fought back there? How can you not call that stylish?" Vincent shook his head at him, "Simple, it's not stylish. The two of you hardly did anything." Vadit shrugged and sighed as he looked up into the night sky. The rain was now gone and mere puddles remained. "Hopeless. . ."

Chip&Dale were still waiting on the bench at the bus stop, trying to figure out what had happened to their friend Sora. Dale sat at the edge of the bench, kicking his legs, pondering on what to do. He formed an idea as he turned to his friend Chip, who was pacing back muttering things to himself. "Why don't we go look for him?" Chip merely shook his head and continued pacing. "If we leave, we might actually find out where he is. Maybe he needs help." Once again, the black-nosed chipmunk shook his head, "And do what? Be a couple of rescue rangers? If we leave, then we'll just give him more trouble if he comes back and finds us gone." Dale looked down to the ground, thinking the matter out. "Guess you're right..." He looked back up at his friend, another idea had just formed. "Wanna sing ninety-nine bottles of beer?" "No..." "Twenty questions?" "No." Dale scanned the town streets, then returned his glance back to Chip. "Hmmm, I spy, with my little eyes something small-" "Me." The red-nosed chipmunk stared at his friend, amazed. "How'd you guess?" Chip folded his arms and sighed. "Oh boy..."

It was two hours after Sora had his encounter with Vadit. The boy opened his eyes lazily, trying to figure out what had happened. He rose slowly, holding a head in his hand. Sora shook his head sharply, as if to come to his senses. He looked left&right when he came up with a start. He remembered now, he was fighting with that man named Vadit. What did he want? Sora spotted something a foot away from him. His eyes widened as he fell on his bottom, now confused. There was another boy beside him. Sora watched as the boy rose in the same manner he did, holding his head in his hand. "Where am I? What happened?" Sora's mouth hung open, and uttered one word, filled with even more confusion. "Roxas?"

Yep, chapter 2s done. Don't forget to review, later folks!


End file.
